Welcome To My Truth  I Still Love You
by KingdomHearts-Love
Summary: After everything I'd done to him, all the pain and heartbreak, I never would've thought that I'd be standing here at his concert.  AkuRoku :  Rated T for language


**A/N: **Heyyy xx so I was sitting in bed after my operation listening to this song and this popped up in my head. Reviews are welcome and each person that reviews gets a cookie … or a cupcake, whichever one you prefer. Anyway x I have changed the lyrics at the end. To fit in with the story. Personally I don't think its very good but we'll see what you people think.

x-X-x

_**Welcome To My Truth – I Still Love You**_

After everything I'd done to him, all the pain and heartbreak, I never would've thought that I'd be standing here at his concert.

A few week ago I was in Demyx's room with the radio on in the background when he pulled out an envelope and passed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked from the envelope to me. "You remember Roxas right? Course you do, anyway, I've been talking to him and he sent me these tickets to his concert, you know how popular he's become?" I looked to the floor and just gave a small nod to show I heard him. "He told me to take you to this concert, backstage pass and everything, but only if you wanted to go."

"What's so special about this concert? It's the last one in the tour?" Demyx smiled knowingly. Oh dear, this cant be good. I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets and backstage passes.

Demyx suddenly turned the radio up.

"_**Pop singer, Roxas Strife, is announcing who he has dedicated his single, 'Welcome to my truth', to at the last concert of his tour, the 8**__**th**__** of August. He says 'if they show up all will be revealed, if they don't, the truth will forever be with me.'**_

I looked sharply down at the concert tickets. _Why would he want me to go to the concert after everything? _

"Do you know why he wants me to go?" I asked Demyx, he nods. "Why?"  
>"Ah, cant tell ya buddy. So are we ganna go?" I hesitated, then nodded. "Yes!"<p>

x-X-x

_*flashback-a year ago*_

_I'm sitting on the sofa of mine and Roxas' apartment. He'd already left for recording (back then he was just starting out) and my old friend Saix was sitting next to me. He kept coming onto me so finally I gave up and just let him kiss me and touch me. Neither of us heard the front door open or him stepping into the living room._

"_A-axel?" He said in a quiet voice. My eyes snapped open and I immediately pulled away from Saix. __**Shit! **__I looked into his eyes, the beginning of tears were in the corner of his sea blue eyes. Saix smirked and kissed me on my lips and whispered into my ear 'I'll see ya later'. Then he left. Roxas stood in the doorway and watched him leave. As suddenly as he arrived he ran into our bedroom. I quickly followed him to see him throwing clothes into his rucksack tear stains streaked his cheeks._

"_Was I not good enough for you? I love you but obviously you don't feel the same." He barged past me and ran out the apartment slamming the door shut behind him. I fell against the door and whispered "please don't leave. I love you"._

x-X-x

Present day-concert

So here I am, at my ex-lovers concert with my best friend – Demyx. I peek over Dem's shoulder. I look at the number – _Roxas. _He's texting Roxas. Before he sent the text I saw the message 'We're here'.

I look to the stage where Roxas is standing. He's still beautiful as he was, maybe even more. I can't stop thinking about him. _I miss him. I still love him. _

x-X-x

"I know you've all been waiting to find out who my single is for. And, tonight, I'm going to tell you. Axel – " I look up from the floor to meet his gaze "-this is for you"

He closes his eyes and the music starts. I look to his left to see my sister, Kairi, and Demyx's sister, Namine up there on stage too. Oh yeah, that's right, demyx said that Roxas asked them to back for him. Kairi hadn't shut up for days about it.

Roxas started to sing.

'_Sentimental days, in a misty clouded haze,_

_Of a memory that now feels untrue._

_I used to feel disguised, now I leave the mask behind,_

_Painting pictures that now feel untrue._

_The pages I've turned are the lessons I've learned!_

_Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see, (don't you feel sorry for me?)_

_My life turned around but I'm still living my dream._

_Through it all, I've hit about a million walls._

_Welcome to my truth – I still love_

_Welcome to my truth – I still love._

_Tangled in a web with a pain hard to forget,_

_That was a time that I've now put to rest._

_The pages I've turned are the lessons I've learnt._

_Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see, (don't you feel sorry for me?)_

_My life turned around but I'm still living my dream._

_Through it all, I've hit about a million walls,_

_Welcome to my truth – I still love_

_Welcome to my truth – I still love_

_I still love – oh yeah yeah yeah_

_And you know I still love – oh yeah yeah yeah _

_Sentimental days, in a misty clouded haze,_

_Of a memory that now feels untrue._

_So somebody brings up the lights I want you to see,(don't you feel sorry for me?)_

_My life turned around but I'm still living my dream._

_Through it all, I've hit about a million walls._

_Welcome to my truth – I still love_

_Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see, (don't you feel sorry for me?)_

_My life turned around but I'm still living my dream._

_I still, I still love!_

_I still, I still love you.'_

When the music ended cheers and shouts for more filled the hall. Roxas ran off the stage, waving to the crowd. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around. Demyx was looking at me, holding the backstage pass out to me, I grabbed it and ran off, and shouting my thanks to him as I disappeared.

There was a huge crowd where the three bodyguards were. I pushed my way to the front, I looked up to see Riku and Sora looking at me. I held out my pass and they opened the door for me. Before I ran through Sora grabbed my arm "Be careful". Then he let me go.

I ran down the corridor to see Kairi and Namine at the end. They looked at each other then to me.

Kairi spoke first. "So you showed up. Well, I guess I lost. In ya go." Lost what? Never mind, I'll ask her later. I opened the door and scanned the room. My eyes finally landed on him in the corner. He was huddled in the corner hugging his knees to his chest. His golden hair in his usual messy spikes, his gorgeous sea blue eyes staring at the floor.

"Did you mean it?" He looked up at me. I could make out faint tear stains.

"Why would I sing that if I didn't mean it?" He whispered so softly that I just about caught it.

"Would you be able to forgive me?" He looked away to the floor. He shakily stood up and walked over to me.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can still trust you. I haven't loved anyone since, b-because they weren't you. I never loved anyone as much as I love you but then you went and ruined it. I just don't know."

I brought my arms around him and my lips found his. When we broke off for air.

I buried my chin in his hair and smelled the familiar scent that I've missed so much. _Why would I ever let this go?_

"Rox?"

"Yeah?"

I looked him in the eye, so he can see that I mean it. "I love you"

His face softened to a small smile. "Welcome to my truth, I still love you too Axel."

x-X-x

**A/N: **Y'see that lonely button just under this.. yeah … well.. press it and a medal will spring from your screen

**QUESTION: **Who is this song by and whats it called? To get the reward give two more songs ... shouldnt be to hard ;)

**REWARD: **If you tell me who the song is by and what its called as well as two more songs done by them then the reward will be a KH fanfic of any pairing. You could tell me what you wanted to happen in it ... a prompt :) and then i'll upload it all. If you are the first person to say then i'll PM you to say about it ... :) Have fun xx


End file.
